DE 10 2014 217 453 A1 describes an autonomous vehicle controller for an impaired driver of a vehicle in which a vehicle computer is designed to communicate with a server. The server can instruct the vehicle to drive to a pre-selected medical emergency facility in autonomous mode or to drive to a meeting point for meeting an emergency service such as an ambulance.
DE 10 2007 040 633 A1 relates to a method in which a user terminal with a navigation application transmits a current position of the user terminal to a central exchange service of a hospital. In the central exchange service, a route to the current position is calculated to lead an ambulance to the location of a user terminal.
EP 2 860 078 A1 describes a method for operating a safety system of a motor vehicle in which a vehicle is led autonomously to a hospital if a driver incapacity is recognized, and the driver needs medical attention.
DE 10 2014 210 147 A1 relates to a control system for autonomous guidance of a vehicle. In the process, an autonomous vehicle is towed by a lead vehicle which issues sensor signals designed to facilitate the autonomous driving of the towed vehicle. The vehicle is towed to a location at which rescue services have easy access.
Conventional techniques for determining a route from a motor vehicle location to a destination also include a method for the driver of a motor vehicle who is no longer capable of driving it to initiate or trigger a manual or automatic emergency call. In the process, a data packet is transmitted to an emergency exchange, the packet containing the geographic position of the vehicle and if necessary other information such as the type of vehicle, seriousness of the accident, number of persons in the motor vehicle and the like. A rescue service or rescue vehicle nearest to the motor vehicle sending the emergency call then makes its way to the location of the motor vehicle according to corresponding information provided by the emergency exchange.
However, depending on the starting position or initial position where the rescue vehicle is located, and depending on traffic situations, the route to the motor vehicle sending the emergency call can vary significantly. This is particularly the case when there are traffic jams in place along the route to the motor vehicle that sent the emergency call. Thus, a disadvantage on the one hand is the long drive when the rescue services are initially a long distance away, and also the delay of the trip due to unfavorable traffic situations such as traffic jams.